Extroyer (disambiguation)
Extroyer is an evil mutant that is half human and half Ultralink, who can turn into animals and said beats. He is a villain of the Max Steel (2013 TV Series). Extroyer can also mean other things. Like these: Characters * Extroyer: A mutant, half human and half Ultralink, who can turn into animals and said beasts. * Extroyer's Henchmen: They are two men that work and hate Extroyer a lot. They are Vin and Dwayne. * Troy Winter: A human who worked for Miles Dredd and a very known robber. He later mutated into Extroyer. Objects * Extroyer's Ultralink: This is the Ultralink that Extroyer has on his chest. The Ultralink is damaged and makes Extroyer turn into animals. * Extroyer's Device: This was a device that Extroyer uses so that Steel could be his second Ultralink, and so that he could more powerful than ever. * Extroyer's Suit: This is the suit that Extroyer wears. Episodes * Extroyer Unleashed: This is the ninth episode of the Max Steel series. Max Steel has to face a new villain, Extroyer. Tournaments * Extroyer Unleashed Tournament: This was a Tournament in the Max Steel Official Website, where Max needs to defeat Extroyer. Transformations * Extroyer Main Mode: This is the mode in which Extroyer is in ever since he was turned into a mutant. * Extroyer Black Tiger: This mode is when Extroyer turns into a black tiger. * Extroyer Spider: Extroyer can turn into a spider. * Extroyer Shark: Extroyer can turn into a shark. * Extroyer Black Cobra: Extroyer can turn into a black cobra. * Extroyer Polar Bear: Extroyer was about to turn into a polar bear. * Extroyer Harpy Eagle: Extroyer was about to turn into a harpy eagle. * Extroyer Saber-Tooth Tiger: Extroyer was about to turn into a saber tooth tiger. * Extroyer Mutant: Extroyer turns into a deformed creature when he was trying to turn into one, but was extroying all the DNA samples. * Extroyer Gorilla: Extroyer can turn into a gorilla. * Extroyer Demon: Extroyer turns into a chimeric creature. * Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex: Extroyer turns into a tyrannosaurus rex. Words * Extroying: This is a verb that was created by Steel, which describes what Extroyer dies when mrophing into an animal. Locations * Extroyer's Secret Hideout: This is the secret hideout of Extroyer, where he lives and hides mostm of the times. Other * Extroyer's Transformations: Shows that transformations that Extroyer can turn into. Toys * Extroyer (Turbo Battler): This is a Turbo Battler of Extroyer in his Extroyer Main Mode. * Quick Strike Extroyer: This is an action figure of Extroyer in his Extroyer Main Mode. * Tiger Strike Extroyer: This is an action figure of Extroyer in his Extroyer Black Tiger. Galleries * Extroyer/ Gallery: Images of Extroyer. * Extroyer Main Mode: Images of Extroyer in his Extroyer Main Mode. * Extroyer Black Tiger/ Gallery: Images of Extroyer in his Extroyer Black Tiger mode. * Extroyer Spider/ Gallery: Images of Extroyer in his Extroyer Spider mode. * Extroyer Black Cobra/ Gallery: Images of Extroyer in his Extroyer Black Cobra mode. * Extroyer Mutant/ Gallery: Images of Extroyer in his Extroyer Mutant mode. * Extroyer Gorilla/ Gallery: Images of Extroyer in his Extroyer Gorilla mode. * Extroyer Demon/ Gallery: Images of Extroyer in his Extroyer Demon mode. * Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex/ Gallery: Images of Extroyer in his Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex mode. * Extroyer Unleashed/ Gallery: Images of the episode, Extroyer Unleashed. Category:Disambiguation Category:Extroyer